Storm of Fate
by BaskingInTheMoonlightWithYou
Summary: A desperate Fang searching for a someone he thought was long gone. A longing girl searching for the only person she ever trusted. Then a nasty storm brought them together one dark fateful night... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride!
1. Roasted Twinkies

Max's POV

I spread my wings out and around the small fire the flock and I managed to make. We were all soaking wet. Why you ask? Well if could look outside this cave you'd know why. It's pouring out there! And I mean POURING. It's driving me nuts.

It's been like this for, how long had it been, seven hours now? And we're trapped in this stupid cave because of the lightening. Remember the cave Fang and Nudge found when we went after Angel? Well that's where we are. We're stuck here living off Oscar Myer wieners and roasted Twinkies.

I bet you're wondering why were here. Well, Fang's blog army has told him where someone is and now he's chasing after her like a mad man, but he won't tell us who the heck we're looking for! Even Angel can't figure it all out. The only thing she can pickup is that it's some chick. It'd better not be that Lisa girl. Agh! I never want to see her face again!

As soon as the storm clears up we're heading to this nearby town. I don't know its name. Apparently that's where the girl lives.

? POV

I flew swiftly through the pouring rain, my wings straining to me in the air. I was basically forced to leave my new home after just two weeks! It's horrible. I left for only one reason – because some kid saw my wings. I saw him typing away on his little laptop about me (I had followed him into the woods after he ran off.) He posted it on some blog, and now everyone can see! This is really, really bad.

I've been flying through this mad storm for a few hours. I'd fight through a hundred erasers for some shelter right now.

It's bad for me to be out here. The lightening could strike me so I can't fly very high up. Another thing – my wings are bright and shine in the light, so when lightening strikes, I look like a shooting star. Quite noticeable against pitch black clouds.

I'm glad I've got such good eyesight. I can see a cave nearby and it's very well hidden (at least it is to normal eyes.) I swooped down and landed off to the side. There were people in there.


	2. I swear I know you

Max's POV

"Someone's here" Iggy said softly.

"Angel?" I asked, seeing if she could pick up any thoughts.

"They know we're here…" Angel said

"Are they looking for a fight?" Fang asked as his body tensed.

"No…they're debating whether or not to come inside." Angel said "And they can hear us talking."

That last bit she sent to my head.

Before I could say something back, the stranger stepped in. She was soaking wet (not a surprise) and her jet black hair was glued to her skin. My eyes drifted up and down her body. Wings. Oh (insert swear word of your choice here) she has wings. She's just like us. I can hardly believe it. 

Then she must be from the School. I shivered at the thought of that place. The horrible conditions under which we lived.

Focusing back on the girl, I noticed that she looked very familiar. I know I haven't seen her before, but I swear she looks like someone I know…

? POV

As we stared at each other, the dead silence got to me.

"H-hello." I said uneasily

The girl by the fire looked me in the eyes and said hello back. She looked to be around my age.

"Who are you?" asked a small boy, up against of the cave "And where did you come from?"

"She's from the School…" said the little blond girl sitting next to him.

How did she know that? Can she read my mind or something?

"Yes, actually, I can." She said to me.

I was startled by this and stumbled back a bit. It came to me that they must be from the School as well. They must be the ones that inspired me to escape from that prison.

The little blond girl smiled "She's okay, everyone can calm down. She's heard of us before."

A tall blond boy laughed "Yeah. She seems more scared of us than we are of her. Of course, she has a good reason to be." He grinned evil and I took another step back.

"Stop it Iggy. She's just like us when we first got out." said the girl next to the fire.

"So who that heck are you anyway?" a dark voice asked. I had to look around to figure out who was speaking.

There was a boy, my age I assumed, sitting in a dark corner. His black hair hung loosely over his eyes, which I could tell were black as well. His wings were black, too. It took me a second to recognize him, but I did. I whispered his name in disbelief.

"Fang…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I just haven't found the time. I hope you like it! ;)**


	3. Wings of Fire

Fang's POV

That girl knows my name. But how? She can't read minds obviously. Is she…

"Roxanne?"

The girl slowly nodded her head.

It WAS her. The one I thought was I long ago. Roxy is my twin sister I thought was dead. But she's here. In front of me. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 

"Do you two know each other?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes." Roxy answered for me.

"I thought we'd ever see each other again." I said, still amazed she was here. "I missed you Sis."

And with that, she flew into my arms and cried.

It'd been years since we were separated at the School. The white coats said that she was special and therefore needed more complicated tests. So they took her away and sent me into another room. That's were I met Max and the rest of the flock.

Before that, Roxy and I had clung to each other for our lives. We gave the white coats such a hard time separating us. We ended up knocking out around ten or fifteen erasers and five or ten white coats. In the end, they brought out the tazer guns.

I've always wondered why they treated her differently. The only thing that I noticed was her wings. They aren't black like mine. They're red that fades to orange then to yellow and they sparkle in the sunlight. Her wings look like they're made of fire. I decided to ask her later.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, I know it's short, but I promise I'll get more soon. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but that may mean it'll be awhile before I update. Just a few days, promise! ;) I don't thinkI'm going to do much more from Max's POV. Anyway, I'm going to go back to reading the forth Max Ride book! Im half-way done and it's already AMZING! Toodles darling!**


End file.
